


Laze the day away.

by tejiisan234



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, University Student Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tejiisan234/pseuds/tejiisan234
Summary: You both had a day off after a stressful week. You want nothing more than to channel your inner sloth. Kuroo wants to channel his inner cat.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 62





	Laze the day away.

To say you’ve been looking forward to this day is an understatement. You’ve practically dreamt of it. Not that you had any time to dream after pulling all nighters the entire past week. Still, it’s the principle of the thing. Exams had effectively taken your ass out, but you made it, and the day has come.

The day to do nothing and worry about nothing. You deserve it and, by all the gods, you’ve gonna take it.

What are the odds though, that Kuroo, your boyfriend, would have the same day off. Being the nerd that he is, he wasn’t nearly as stressed about exams as you were, but volleyball did keep him busy enough that a lot of the times you end up hanging out at the volleyball court to either hang out during his breaks or simply be there to see him.

You understand the situation even though it does suck sometimes. He’s a student-athlete who’s been offered a scholarship to your university because of his skills in volleyball, therefore, to some extent, volleyball will come before you at times.

Moving into an off-campus apartment together definitely helped, though. Still, you’re both busy with your individual lives, and college demands a lot, so the times that your days off coincide are still rare.

When they do, you both make sure to do something you both like, or take turns to plan a date.

But because of exams week, you really didn’t have time to even think about going on a date. You really just want to sit on your couch, watch some mindless TV and stuff your face with unhealthy junk food.

Kuroo had different plans.

His tongue flicks against your swollen clit and you barely stop yourself from letting out a truly embarrassing sound. You ended up nearly choking on you ice cream.

Underneath you, Kuroo snickers, his breath fanning your already sensitive cunt.

How did you get here?

Oh, yeah. You were cuddling on the couch, watching some mindless TV, stuffing your faces with unhealthy junk food, when the jerk you call your boyfriend licks a strip up your neck. An undignified squeak makes it past your lips as shivers run down your spine despite the shock you’ve been dealt.

Damn, but you’ve always been so responsive to Kuroo and he knows it, the asshole.

“I wanna eat you out,” he said, as if he were talking about the weather.

“Wow, you’re so romantic,” you said in a deadpan.

He smirked. “You don’t want?”

You had blushed and that was all the permission he needed to pull your sweatpants and panties down in one fell swoop before he went to town.

And he’s been going to town for...well, quite a while now. Bringing you to the edge of ecstasy with a nip there, a particularly harsh thrust of his tongue there, and then slowing back down to little licks and kisses, playing you like a cat will with their prey.

His fingers played a melody only he knew across your thighs as his grip alternated between nearly-bruising to feathery light.

With an obscene pop, he lets your pussy rest as he asks, lips glistening, “Is that ice cream any good?”

How he can ask that after the things he’s been doing is beyond you. He’s rendered you speechless, so you simply nod, scooping another bite into your mouth.

“Gimme some,” he says with a grin.

Dutifully, you do, giving your boyfriend a generous bite which he takes with a cheesy, “aaah” making you wrinkle your nose with a silent laugh.

“Mmm, that is good,” he nods his head, then sends a salacious smile your way, “but not as good as you, kitten.”

You can’t help it. You laugh.

“Oi, oi, you’re gonna give me a complex here, (Y/N).” He pouts though his eyes glitter with amusement.

“I’m sorry,” you say through the laughter, setting aside your ice cream so you could comb one hand through his unruly hair and cup his jaw with the other. He easily complies when you guide him towards you, strong arms caging you in as he hovers for a second above you. Then he’s leaning down, more than happy to answer the expectant tilt of your mouth. Between short kisses, you apologize again despite the smile that stayed on your face. “I’m sorry, but that was just so cheesy.”

“I’ll forgive you,” he says, “after I’m done. Can I get back to eating you out now?”

You giggle even as your cheeks burn hot. “I’ll try not to disrupt you again.”

Settled back between your thighs with your legs thrown over his shoulders, he grins. “Much appreciated, kitten. Now, where was I?”


End file.
